The Year That Never Was
by Batman and Ronon
Summary: A series of short drabbles, detailing the year that unfolded after the events of The Sound of Drums and before Last of the Timelords.
1. Day 1

"Remove one tenth of the population!"

As 6 billion spheres passed by the bridge of The Valiant, The Master's lipped curled upwards, his grip tightening around Lucy's slender body, his fingers drumming the same 4-beat rhythm along her waist, the noise getting louder and faster, almost deafening, his eyes growing wide with sheer power. With his other hand, he flicked a switch by his side, the intercom switching on and the sounds of the Earth below flooding the room, fuelling The Master's power hungry ego.

Turning back towards the large window, he gazed at the spheres as they descended, just bleak dots in the distance now, the cries of terror and death ringing in his ears over the intercom, drowned out by the drums in his head. He could almost taste victory it was so within his grasp.

Glancing over his shoulder he pushed Lucy to one side gently, his attention solely fixed on The Doctor. "Congratulations Doctor, you just got front-row seats." Flashing The Doctor a wide toothy grin, he signalled with one hand to the guards. "Bring him forward."

As his minions moved towards The Doctor, The Master, glanced around the room, noting Jack absentmindedly, watching as he tried to get up. Pulling out his laser screwdriver he aimed it at Jack firing it at him once again. Sighing as if it was already a nuisance to him, he stepped back up the steps, furrowing his brow. "Where's Miss Jones? She'll miss all the fun." He exclaimed with a short laugh.

Grabbing The Doctor from the guards as they approached him, he indicated towards Jack. "Lock him up somewhere below, out of the way. And make sure to keep him chained up, we don't want him trying to escape now do we?"

Practically dragging The Doctor up the last few steps, he took him towards the large window, making him watch the Earth as it burnt below them, the grand human race now nothing more than target practice.

Placing his hand on The Doctor's shoulder, he could feel The Doctor's heartbeats rapidly pounding, now knowing he had won and left The Doctor completely powerless.

"And so it came to pass that the human race fell, and the Earth was no more. And I looked down upon my new dominion. As Master of all. And I thought it... _good_."

Turning his gaze to The Doctor, he grinned wickedly, squeezing his shoulder, noticing The Doctor couldn't seem to take his eyes from the planet.

Pulling away from The Doctor, he pushed him down forcefully onto the console in front of the window, letting him writhe there as The Master revelled in his victory. Keeping his laser screwdriver on hand in case anyone wanted to try any last minute heroics. Not that it would matter at this point.

Standing at the balcony, he ran his hands along it smirking slightly and running the tip of his tongue along his lips. "Ah Miss Jones' family. What do you think of my new empire. It's good isn't it? Tish was it… and the parents." Running a hand along his jaw, he clicked his fingers suddenly. "Could always use a few cleaners and maybe some cooks." His eyes then fell on Clive Jones. "Hmm… oddly you don't seem the housewife type. But we could always use a janitor, somewhere out of the way."

Smiling sadistically, he scratched the back of his head, making sure to make a big show of each of his movements. "What's there to do for fun around here?" He commented with a manic laugh.


	2. Day 2

Stepping into the stingy underbelly of the Valiant, The Master, waved his hand in front of his face, pushing the steam that was slowly rising from the floor, away. Breathing in slowly, he squinted turning on the spot as he examined the area, his eyebrow raising.

Clicking a finger impatiently, one of his guards brought forward Clive Jones, bound in handcuffs and wearing a janitors uniform. Turning towards him, The Master eyed him up, still grinning as if giddy with excitement, the effect of taking over the world still evidently not wearing off.

"Dark, damp, dreary, dull and completely with hope. You'll fit in perfectly here." Laughing quickly, The Master took a mop from the side and threw it into his other hand. He was so full of energy, like a child in a candy store… only a little bit more dangerous. Pushing the mop into Clive's hands, he patted him on the back, pointing with his other hand towards the floor. "You missed a spot."

Turning on his heel quickly, he could her Mr. Jones struggling with his chains, low guttural moans escaping his throat as he began to kick up a fight, the guards soon rushing towards him, putting him down hard.

_Life was good._

**

Making his way deeper into the underbelly of the ship, The Master stopped in front of a large metal door, the sounds of someone crying out in pain coming from the other side, followed by a large thud.

Pulling out his laser screwdriver The Master stepped into the room, twiddling it in his hands, watching as two guards tried to keep Jack Harkness down. _He was going to be a problem. _

At the sight of The Master, Jack immediately pushed the guards to one side, lunging straight at him, only to be met with a short burst of energy hitting him square in the chest and downing him.

"Down boy!" Grinning sadistically, The Master brought his laser screwdriver back, placing it into his jacket pocket, leaving Harkness on the floor. "That never gets old." He mused with a short laugh, tapping Jack's head with the tip of his shoe.

Glancing between the guards, he curled his lip, his eyebrows raising. "Chain him up."

**

"Tish was it? Yes well I could use some tea, maybe a scone. Chop, chop." Stepping back onto the bridge as the doors slid open, The Master walked to the middle of the room, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. "Come on people! More pomp and circumstance for your new master." A tingle shot down his spine as he said that.

As he walked up the stairs, he caught Lucy halfway, placing his hand beneath her chin and stroking it, pulling her in for a short and slightly fiery kiss. Pulling away he made his way up the last few steps, speaking over his shoulder. "Any messages?" He asked simply, making his way towards the window and clicking the intercom button. Static filled the speakers, casting a much darker feeling over everyone in the room, contrasting The Master's almost jolly mood.

Leaving the static running as he stepped back down the stairs, The Master pulled one of the chairs from the centre table out, sitting himself in it. "Morning gramps." Glancing across the table, The Master grinned at The Doctor, sat on the other side, his eyes, usually filled with such awe and wonderment were now clouded with doubt and misery.

"Penny for your thoughts?"


End file.
